


Each with a ghost

by Katarik



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: Wintergreen has his own ideas about Slade and Robin. Originally written 7/23/2007.
Kudos: 27





	Each with a ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When nobody else is looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911876) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



> Title from [Love](http://www.bartleby.com/232/602.html).

Of all the mistakes I have watched Slade make, taking in Robin is, perhaps, the largest. He is skilled, obviously, as anyone who survives Gotham must be. Driven, ruthless with himself.

I would say that he perhaps reminds Slade of himself as a child, except that Slade was never quite so young.

In truth, Grayson reminds me of no one so much as Grant. Far less bitter, of course, but his cold anger at the murder of Batman may in the end prove more to Slade's undoing than any of Grant's misplaced rage.

Slade Wilson is my friend, and I would not wish harm to him for all the world, but I cannot help but hope that when Robin is ready -- for what, I have only theories, and I have yet to ask for confirmation -- he will leave.

Slade very clearly cares for the boy. Truthfully, that is my most pressing concern -- I have not seen Slade so at ease since the early days of his marriage with Adeline. That relationship could at best be described as having ended poorly, and I am not certain that Slade could survive having what I must dubiously describe as his happiness shattered a second time.

\-- Excerpt from the journal of W. R. Wintergreen, Major, British Army, Ret.


End file.
